finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Аэрис Гейнсборо/Галерея
''Компиляция Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VII Арты Aeris-FFVIIArt.png|Арт Тэцуи Номуры. Aeris Portrait.jpg|Портрет работы Тэцуи Номуры. Flower Girl Aerith Amano Sketch.jpg|Набросок Аэрис работы Ёситаки Амано, размещенный в выпуске от сентября 2012 года японского журнала "Illustration". Предположительно, очень ранний концепт. Amano Cloud & Aerith II.jpg|Ар с изображением Клауда и Аэрис работы Ёситаки Амано. FFVII Sky (Sketch).jpg|Набросок Ёситаки Амано. Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Арт с Клаудом кладущим тело Аэрис работы Ёситаки Амано. FFVII Peace (Sketch).jpg|Набросок Ёситаки Амано. Amano Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Арт Ёситаки Амано. FFVII Embrace (Sketch).jpg|Набросок Ёситаки Амано. Aerith & Sephiroth II.jpg|Арт с изображением Аэрис и Сефирота работы Ёситаки Амано. FFVII Looking (Sketch).jpg|Набросок Ёситаки Амано. Ffvii-cloudaerith.jpg|Арт с изображением Клауда и Аэрис работы Ёситаки Амано. Aerith Early Art 1.jpg|Ранний концепт Тэцуи Номуры. Aerith Early Art 2.jpg|Ранний концепт Тэцуи Номуры. Aerith Art Uncolored.jpg|Концепт-арт Аэрис работы Тэцуи Номуры. AerithConcept.jpg|Концепт-арт АЭрис работы Тэцуи Номуры. Aerith Portrait Sketch.jpg|Концепт портрета в меню работы Тэцуи Номуры. Aerith (Dress).jpg|Концепт Аэрис в платье на Рынке у стены работы Тэцуи Номуры. Рендеры и скриншоты Wall VII 04.jpg|Рекламный плакат ''Final Fantasy VII. Aerith_FFVII_Opening.jpg|Аэрис во вступительном FMV в Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Aerith opening FMV.png|Аэрис во вступительном FMV в Final Fantasy VII. Aeris-ffvii-fmv-altar.png|Аэрис в FMV в Final Fantasy VII. Aeris-ffvii-battle.png|Боевая модель. FFVII Aeris Battle.gif|Боевой рендер из Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Aeris-ffvii-field.png|Полевая модель. Aeris-ffvii-basket.png|Модель Аэрис-цветочницы. Aeris-ffvii-dress.png|Аэрис в платье с Рынка у стены. Aeris-ffvii-ygreen.png|Аэрис в детстве. Aeris-ffvii-ypink.png|Аэрис в детстве. Thisguyaresick ffvii.jpg|Аэрис произносит свою знаменитую грамматически неверную фразу. Aerith Victory Pose.gif|Победная поза. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake Aerith Gainsborough from FFVII Remake render.png VII_Remake_Aerith.jpg Aerith Key Art from FFVII Remake.jpg|Рекламное изображение. Final Fantasy VII Remake Aerith.jpg|Трейлер "State of Play". AerithCloseUp.png|Аэрис открывает глаза. AerithRemake.jpg|Аэрис проверяет как дела у Клауда. Final Fantasy VII Remake State of Play Cloud and Aerith.jpg|Аэрис идет за Клаудом. FF7 Remake Aerith Offers A Flower.jpg|Аэрис дарит Клауду цветок. AerithInquiry.png Aerith Reacts.png FFVIIR Aerith.png|Трейлер для E3 2019. AerithGoingFF7R.png|Трейлер E3 2019. Aerith_Cloud_Graveyard_FFVIIR.jpg|Аэрис и Клауд. Tifa Cloud and Aerith in FFVII Remake.png|Аэрис с Клаудом и Тифой. Aerith at Wall Market in FFVII Remake.png|Аэрис на Рынке у стены. AerithChurchTGS.jpg|Аэрис в церкви Сектора 5. FFVIIR_Aerith_So.png FVIIR_Aerith_Corneo_dress.png|Аэрис в особняке дона Корнео. FFVIIR_Aerith_and_Tifa_Jenova_appears.png|Реакция на появление Дженовы в штаб-квартире Шинра. FFVIIR_Aerith_Highway.png FFVIIR Aerith LB.png|Произносит заклинание. FFVIIR gameplay June2019 05.jpg|Атакует заклинанием Огонь. Aerith Lustrous Shield FFVIIR.jpg|Защита Сияющим щитом. Aerith Battle Pose FFVIIR.jpg|Аэрис в бою. Other FFVIIAC Aerith Artwork.png|CG render of Aerith for the ''Compilation. BCFFVII-Aeris.jpg|Portrait for Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. BCAerithSprite.png|Aerith's sprite in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. VIIBC Aerith.png|Aerith in ''Before Crisis. DC Aerith 1.jpg|Aerith posters in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. CC-FFVII-_Aerith.jpg|Aerith's ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. AerithCGModel-CrisisCore.png|CG render for ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Aerith-ccvii.png|Model from ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Aerith introduces.png|Aerith introducing herself to Zack in ''Crisis Core. Zack flip.png|Aerith and Zack in Crisis Core. Aerith-chapter-end.jpg|''Crisis Core''. Aerith ultimania omega scan.png|Ultimania Omega Scan. Другие изображения ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII FFXIIILR - Aerith Screenshot.png|Цветочница из Мидгара. LRFFXIII_Midgar's_Flower_Girl's_victory_pose.jpg|Победная поза. LRFFXIII_Guard_Rod.png|Посох стража. LRFFXIII_Flower_Bearer.png|Цветочный щит. Final Fantasy Tactics Aerith Tactics Sprite.png|Спрайт Аэрис. FFT Aerith Portrait.png|Портрет Аэрис. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aeris dissidia.png|Внутриигровой рендер. Dissidia012-AerithConcept.jpg|Концепт-арт первого альтернативного костюма. Guard Stick Dissidia.png|Посох Стража. Aerith-DissidiaAlt1.png|Рендер костюма ''Amano из Dissidia 012. Aerith-DissidiaAlt2.png|Рендер костюма Crisis Core из Dissidia 012. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Aerith.png Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Aerith Illust.png|Портрет. PFF Aerith.png|Спрайт. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB_Earth_Mallet_Aerith_Legend_UUR+.jpg|June Bride "Earth Mallet" Legend UUR+. JuneBride2017_EarthMallet.jpg|June Bride "Earth Mallet". JuneBride_AerithBouquetThrow.jpg|Аэрис с букетов в ивенте June Bride. JuneBride_RewardCutscene_Aerith.png|Наградная кат-сцена за ивент June Bride. AerithandCloudBanner_JuneBride.png|Клауд и Аэрис на баннере June Bride в меню. Aerith Brigade Portrait.png|Иконка Аэрис. Aerith KH Brigade.png|Аэрис в облике из ''Kingdom Hearts. Aerith Swimsuit Brigade.png|Аэрис в купальнике. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Aerith Profile.png|Изображение из профиля. FFRK Aerith Battle Pose.png|Боевая поза. FFRK_Countdown_to_Destruction_JP.png|Японский баннер ивента Countdown to Destruction. FFRK Countdown to Destruction Event.png|Международный баннер ивента Countdown to Destruction. FFRK Footsteps of the Cetra JP.png|Японский баннер ивента Footsteps of the Cetra. FFRK Footsteps of the Cetra Event.png|Международный баннер ивента Footsteps of the Cetra. FFRK A Night to Remember JP.png|Японский баннер ивента A Night to Remember. FFRK A Night to Remember Event.png|Международный баннер ивента A Night to Remember. FFRK Glimmer of Hope JP.png|Японский баннер ивента Glimmer of Hope. FFRK Glimmer of Hope Event.png|Международный баннер ивента Glimmer of Hope. FFRK Aerith Spell Casting Frame.png|Спрайт произнесения заклинания. FFRK Aerith sprites.png|Спрайты. FFRK Aerith MC.png|Кристалл памяти. FFRK Aerith MCII.png|Кристалл памяти II. FFRK Aerith MCIII.png|Кристалл памяти III. FFRK_spritesheet_Aerith.png|Набор спрайтов. FFRK Wonders of the Cetra Icon.png|Иконка Wonders of the Cetra. FFRK Wonders of the Cetra.png|Mystery of the Cetra. FFRK Paean to Gaia Icon.png|Иконка Paean to Gaia. FFRK Paean to Gaia.png|Tribute to the Stars. Появления вне серии ''Final Fantasy Серия Kingdom Hearts Aerith_KH.png|Внешность в Kingdom Hearts. KHCOM-Aerith.png|Внешность в Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. KHCOM-Aerith.gif|Внешность в Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. KHII-Aerith.png|Внешность в Kingdom Hearts II. Mobile aerithkh1.png|Внешность в Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Mobile aerithkh2.png|Внешность в Kingdom Hearts Mobile. KHχchi Aerith4.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHχchi Aerith5.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi (2). KHχchi Aerith9.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). KHχchi Aerith6.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (4). KHχchi Aerith10.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (5). Card_00001346_KHX.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (6). KHχchi Aerith7.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (7). KHχchi Aerith8.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (8). KHχchi_CloudandAerith.png|''Клауд & Аэрис в KHχ chi'' (9). KHχchi Aerith.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (10). KHχchi Aerith3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (11). KHχchi Aerith2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (12). KHUX Illustrated Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. ''Itadaki Street'' Itadaki-Aerith.png|Аэрис. Itadaki Rinoa and Aeris.jpg|Аэрис и Риноа. ItagakiStaerith.png|Рендер Аэрис. Itadaki-AerithPortrait.png|Портрет в Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-Aerith2.png|Концепт-арт для Itadaki Street Portable. Другое медиа Игры AerithLBP2.jpg|Костюм в LittleBigPlanet2. GS2_Aerith.png|Костюм в Gunslinger Stratos 2 GS2 FFCostumes.jpg|Костюмы из коллаборации с Final Fantasy. SOMirageAerith.jpg|Костюм в Star Ocean. Товары по мотивам Aeris theme music box.jpg|Музыкальная шкатулка, проигрывающая "Тему Аэрис". Aeris-Chocobo-FFVII-Extra-Knights.jpg|Фигурка Extra Knights. FFVII-Aeris-Kotobukiya-Sculpture.jpg|Скульптура Kotobukiya. Aerith Sculpture.jpg|Скульптура Kotobukiya. FFColdCast7.jpg|Литая фигурка. FFVII Phone Cards.jpg|Телефонная карта. Aeris-Crisis-Core-PlayArts.png|Фигурка от Play Arts для Crisis Core. FFVII-Aeris-Play-Arts.jpg|Фигурка от Play Arts для Final Fantasy VII. Aeriszippo.jpg|Зажигалка Zippo. Kingdom Hearts Aerith Mascot Strap.jpg|ПОдвеска с Аэрис из Kingdom Hearts. Aerith Trading Arts Kai Mini.jpg|Коллекционные карты Аэрис Arts Kai Mini. Holy Materia necklace.jpg|Официальная подвеска с "Материей Святости". Ffvii coke figures.jpg|Фигурка Coca-Cola. Official CocaCola FF8FF7 Poster.jpg|Официальный плакат Coca-Cola (эксклюзив для Японии) Aerith FFVII Remake necklace official merch.jpg|Ожерелье из Final Fantasy VII Remake. FFVII Remake Trading Arts.png|''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' Trading Arts. en:Aerith Gainsborough/Gallery Категория:Галерея персонажа Final Fantasy VII